little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Transformation Spell
The Transformation Spell is a basic Metamorphosis Magic spell which is used to convert a person or creature into a form the user desires. To use it, the caster must form a clear mental image the target would transform into or else the spell will fail. Usually used to transform the target into animals, it can also be used to take the form of a specific individual. According to Samantha Badcock, transforming oneself or others into animal forms is the most basic application of the spell. The more complex application of the spell is to assume the perfect disguise of someone else, as it requires an object the person in question carry to make it work. In fact, Akko requires Diana's handkerchief so she can successfully disguised herself as others. This is a very versatile spell and is Akko's most used spell by far. Transform Gust An offensive variation of Transformation Spell exclusive to Akko in Chamber of Time. The caster turns into a winged elephant before charges back and forth in high speed, ramming unlucky enemies who caught in her path. Very effective in decimating a horde of weaker enemies. History TV series The Fountain of Polaris Professor Badcock had the students demonstrate proficiency with this spell at the beginning of the episode. While all the students could do it correctly to transform a mouse into different animals, in the case of Lotte a capybara, Sucy a bat and Diana a white horse, Akko ends up accidentally giving herself animal traits. Orange Submariner Akko, Lotte and Sucy use this spell in the episode to turn themselves into fish and find Professor Pisces more easily. Akko was not able to become completely into a fish, instead becoming a merman, but she is able to breathe underwater and speak to fish. After this experience she can understand fish language. Bee Commotion Akko uses this spell to transform a normal squirrel into a giant monster squirrel to distract the bouncers at Andrew's party and sneak in during the commotion. What You Will Akko is continuing early morning practice of this spell with Ursula. She makes some advances by transforming herself into a monkey with rabbit ears and a flying elephant. Samhain Magic Akko continues training with this spell for three weeks and three days for her performance in the Samhain Festival. She transforms into a mouse perfectly and still cannot keep aloft for long as a flying elephant, but Sucy and Lotte are there to support her. She later casts the metamorphasis spell with results similar to Arae Aryrha, that is she can transform between semi-tangible glowing animals that can fly despite their anatomy. She can never get this quite right, but gets laughs from the audience, which is what counts. Amanda O'Neill and the Holy Grail Akko uses this spell to transform herself into a mouse again to infiltrate Appleton Academy with Amanda. Sky War Stanship Akko has mastered the spell at this point. She uses it to become a mouse and escape the cage in which Constanze had trapped her. Later she uses it again to become a penguin and escape the monk chasing her. Intelligence and Sensibility Akko uses this spell masterfully to save Diana from Daryl's snakes. First she becomes a mouse to cross a bridge of plants, then a bird to evade the attack of the snake that held Diana and an elephant to crush it. Akko finally transforms into a giant tortoise to protect herself from the bites of the snakes. Tree of Leaves Akko uses this spell to transform the missiles projected from the Noir Rod into different bright animals. Also to transform itself into mouse and tortoise to avoid the danger. Transform Gust An offensive variation of Transformation Spell exclusive to Akko in Chamber of Time. The caster turns into a winged elephant before charges back and forth in high speed, ramming unlucky enemies who caught in her path. Very effective in decimating a horde of weaker enemies. Gallery File:Metamorphasismorning.gif File:Akkoelephant.gif File:Akkopopped.gif Fishies.gif Capybara.gif penguinakko.gif Akkotransformationsequence6.gif dianaregainshermagic.gif 2-4c6c3fe935.gif Cot.Lwa.gif References es:Hechizo de transformación animal Category:Spells